Just Don t Leave Me
by Kyuubi-dll
Summary: Ele sentava novamente sobre uma grama seca... em um dia que ele marcaria como os mais tristes de sua vida. E ele realmente nao esperava que ninguem se importasse com sua infelicidade. Mas novamente o loiro mais forte de Konoha iria se surpreender naquele dia.


-Voce está mentindo. - Disse, olhando fixo nos olhos de Tsunade. Ela hesitou, antes de olhar novamente para mim.

- Nao estou. Ele morreu Naruto. Eu sei que é ridiculo até escutar, mas Jiraya nos deixou. Ele esta morto. - Ela disse, antes de uma lagrima escorrer de seus olhos.

- Voce está MENTINDO. MENTINDO. Se fosse Jiraya Hokage, ELE NUNCA A DEIXARIA IR SOZINHA EM UMA MISSÃO. Maldição. - Disse, antes de sair correndo da sala. Ouvi Sakura gritar meu nome, mas nao parei para espera-la. Eu sabia que ela nao viria. Novamente estaria sozinho.

Corri entre os moradores, sem olhar para seus rostos e nao vir sequer uma compaixão. Me encontrei em um pequeno parque, cansado demais para correr até minha casa, e sentei em baixo de uma grande arvore. Talvez ali as pessoas nao pudessem me ver sofrer.

Nao notei quando as lagrimas jorraram de meus olhos, ou quando depois de muito tempo, me senti sozinho novamente. Minhas maos, assim mesmo depois de anos de treinamento, nao haviam feito nada. Eu nao havia trazido Sasuke de volta. Eu nao havia conquistado nenhum respeito dos cidadaos. Eu nao havia conseguido... salvar nem sequer Jiraya. Ele havia escapado de minhas maos, algo que eu nunca pensei que iria perder. A ideia que Jiraya iria perder em uma batalha... era quase nula.

Tambem nao notei quando outra pessoa se sentou ao meu lado, olhando triste para meu rosto. Quando percebi, Sakura ja havia passado os braços por de traz de meus ombros, e me puxado para um abraço. Seu corpo, pequeno, menor que o meu, se encaixou perfeitamente, enquanto suas maos me forçavam mais e mais contra o corpo dela.

Meu rosto se encaixou em seu pescoço, enquanto as lagrimas voltaram com mais força. Passei meus braços pelas costas dela, a puxando fortemente para mim. Um desespero tomou conta de mim, enquanto eu em prantos desabava de chorar em seu colo. Ela permaneceu quieta, me ouvindo chorar, e apenas esperou, enquanto delicadamente passava suas maos sobre minhas costas, tentando fazer algum carinho. Ja em soluços, molhava seu ombro, local que usava de travesseiro. Forcei meu rosto em sua curva de pescoço, e encostei minha boca em seu pescoço. Abri minha boca, e um pequeno escárnio saiu dele. Um grito abafado, enquanto a dor de meu peito agora parecia ja insuportavel. Com isso, ela forçou mais ainda seu corpo contra o meu, e isso foi o suficiente para eu apertar suas roupas.

Ficamos assim nao sei quanto tempo, mas ela continuou paciente, enquanto com o tempo meu choro foi parando. Eu permaneci apoiando meu rosto contra seu pescoço e ombro, e agora estava ja quase dormindo. Havia soltado todos os meus sentimentos, e Sakura havia estado ali para ampará-los.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. - Ela disse, apertando delicadamente minha cabeça contra o dela. Ela abaixou um pouco seu rosto, fazendo com que minha cabeça entrasse melhor na curva de seu pescoço.

- Nao vai. - Eu disse. Enquanto a vontade de chorar parecia estar voltando. - Ele se foi. Ele era uma das unicas pessoas que realmente pensou que eu poderia vencer Sasuke. E agora, Agora ele se foi. - Continuei, enquanto apertava sua roupa.

Sakura ficou quieta, enquanto suas maos faziam círculos em minhas costas.

- Eu me sinto tao só - Disse.

Sakura estremeceu. Ela puxou gentilmente meu rosto, e eu pude olhar seus olhos. Ela encostou sua testa na minha e fechou os olhos. Suas maos se encontraram, e ela entrelaçou seus dedos com os meus. Seus olhos haviam lagrimas, mas ela parecia nao se importar com isso, talvez porque eu tambem nao me importava. Ela fechou seus olhos, enquanto eu olhava perplexo para ela. Eu nunca havia tido um momento intimo assim com qualquer pessoa. Ela suspirou, enquanto pressionava sua testa um pouco mais forte contra a minha. Eu podia sentir sua respiraçao. Lenta e profunda.

- Eu sei que Jiraya era uma pessoa importante para voce, Naruto - Disse Sakura, ainda de olhos fechados. - Mas saiba que voce tem a mim. Voce sempre pode contar comigo, para tudo. Voce nao esta sozinho. - Ela abriu seus olhos, e abriu um singelo sorriso. Aquilo aqueceu meu coraçao, e eu pude sorrir.

- Voce nao faz ideia de quanto isso é importante para mim. - Disse, fechando os olhos. - Ter voce, assim, perto de mim, é quase como um sonho. Voce nao sabe como voce é importante para mim. - Sua testa esquenteu. Abri meus olhos, e a encontrei com lagrimas nos olhos. Seu rosto estava um pouco corado, mas a deixava ainda mais linda.

Ela hesitou um pouco, antes de aproximar um pouco seu rosto do meu. Seus olhos estavam fixos nos meus. Ela incurtou um pouco o espaço do nossos rostos, e sua boca estava ao meu alcance.

- Eu lhe devo muito por tudo que voce fez por mim. - Ela disse. - Voce é muito importante para mim. Eu sei que de agora em diante, muitas coisas iram acontecer. Akatsuki, Sasuke, e tantas pessoas perigosas. - Ela deu uma pausa, enquanto suas maos apertaram delicadamente as minhas. - Irei te pedir a ultima promessa. Voce pode realizá-la para mim? - Perguntou, em um tom melancólico.

Aproximei ainda mais meu rosto do seu. Nossas bocas ja quase so tocavam, mas nossos olhos nao saiam de sintonia.

- Qualquer coisa. - Disse.

- Prometa ficar comigo. Prometa nunca me abandonar. Prometa cuidar de mim, e eu prometo estar com voce sempre que voce precisar. Prometa que sempre permaneceremos juntos, aconteça o que acontecer. - Ela falou, ja fechando seus olhos.

- Eu prometo. - Disse, enquanto selava nosso amor.

E ficamos assim, e eu nao me sentia mais sozinho.


End file.
